poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristowarriors Part 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Aristowarriors Part 2. (Fade to where Robin, Elise, and Pit are playing as they're running to the door) Robin: Wait for me! Wait for me! Elise: Me first! Me first! (They jam themselves to the door) Pit: Why should you be first? Elise: Because I'm a lady, that's why. It's always ladies first, you know. Pit: Huh, you're not a lady. (Elise tries to walk, but Robin grabs her) Robin: You're nothing but a playful little sister! Elise: Okay, I'll show you if I'm a lady or not. (They play around in the living room by chasing each other) Robin: Ha! Take that, Elise! Elise: Aah! Hey, stop tickling! Pit: Get her, Robin! Get her! (They continue playing as Pit watches. Elise and Robin play with their toy swords) Robin: Fight fair, Elise! Pit: Females never fight fair. Oops! (He accidentally release his toy arrow and hits Elise) Elise: OW! Now that really hurts! Zelda! Zelda! (Zelda enters the room) Zelda: Elise, my dear. You must stop that. This is really not ladylike. And Robin, well, such behavior is most unbecoming to a lovely gentleman. Robin: Well, she just started it. Elise: Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them. (Robin sticks his tongue at Elise) Zelda: Now, Robin, don't be rude. Robin: We were just practicing our swordplay and scuffling. Zelda: Royal people do not practice swordplay and scuffling, and things like that, it's just horrible. Pit: But someday, we might meet a tough warrior. HI-YA! (He swings his sword in front of Robin and Elise) Zelda: (Giggles) Now that will do. It's time we concerned ourselves with self-improvement. Now, you want to be lovely, charming ladies and gentlemen. Now, Pit, you go and start on with your painting. Pit: You got it, Zelda. (He walks over to the easel) Elise: (O.S.) Zelda, may we watch Pit paint before we begin our music lesson? Oh, pretty please? Zelda: (O.S.) Well, yes, my darling, but you must be very quiet. (Pit grabs some paint, but it squirts) Pit: Oops! Uh-oh. (The paint almost hits Robin) Pit: Okay, I hope I can make a good masterpiece. (He gets his brush and starts painting on the easel. He finishes by making a face of Ghirahim) There we go! Elise: (Giggles) It's Ghirahim! Robin: Yeah. Old picklehead Ghirahim! Zelda: (Laughs) "Old picklehead"? Now, now, Robin. That is not kind. You know Ghirahim is so fond of all of us, and takes very good care of us. (Now we fade to the kitchen where Ghirahim is holding a bottle of sleeping pills) Ghirahim: (Singing) Rock-a-bye, kiddies, bye-bye you go. (He pours the sleeping pills in the pot of soup) La, la, la, la, and I'm in the dough. (Chuckles, as he picked some chicken, cheese and vegetables) Oh, Ghirahim, you sly old fox! (He hums "Rock-A-Bye-Baby" as he cuts the carrots, cheese, celery and chicken, and sprinkles salt in the soup. Then he stirs it up and gives a taste, but...) Ghirahim: Oops! Oh, dear! A slip of the hand and it's off to dreamland. I say, that's not all bad. "Slip of the hand, dreamland." (Chuckles) (Back to the living room) Zelda: Now, let's leave Pit to his painting. (To Elise) Now, dear, you go to the piano and... Run along. Both of you, go ahead. Elise: Yes, Zelda. Robin: Okay, Zelda. Zelda: (O.S.) It's time to practice your scales and your arpeggios. (Elise and Robin run to the piano. Elise stands by the piano and adjusts herself. Robin sits on the stool and starts cracking his knuckles. Elise is waiting impatiently) Elise: I'm ready, maestro. (Robin plays rough on the piano keys which startles Elise) Elise: Oh! Zelda! He did it again! Robin: (Plinks a piano key) (Whispering) Tattletale. Zelda: Now, Robin. Now, please, settle down, and play me your pretty little song. Robin: Okay, Zelda, here I go. (Starts playing the piano. Elise starts singing) (Scales and Arpeggios plays) Elise: Doe me so doe doe so me doe Every truly cultured music student knows You must learn your scales and your arpeggios (Elise catchs a breath) And the music ringing From your chest and not your nose While you sing your scales and your arpeggios (Robin sings along while he continues playing) Robin: If you're faithful to Your daily practicing You will find your progress is encouraging Doe me so me doe me so me fa la so it goes When you do your scales and your arpeggios Elise: (Singing) Doe me so doe... (Robin plays out of rhythm and he plays around the piano. Pit walks from the easel and joins Robin playing on the piano. Pit plays discordant notes. Zelda and Elise sing together) Zelda & Elise: Doe me so doe, doe so me doe Doe me so doe, doe so me doe Though at first it seems as though it doesn't show Like a tree, ability will root and grow (Pit sings along) Zelda, Elise & Pit: If you're smart you'll learn by heart What every artist knows You must learn your scales And your arpe-e-e-gios (The duelling flourishes as Robin and Pit play rough on the piano until they bump into each other and end with discordant notes. Ghirahim opens the door) Ghirahim: Ah, good evening, children. I have prepared dinner for you. (The kids go to the dining room) Robin: All right, time to eat! Pit: I wonder what's for dinner? Elise: Did you make something good for us? Ghirahim: Yes, I have made your favorite dish prepared a very special way. It's chicken noodle de la soupe a la Ghirahim. Robin: Oh, boy! Chicken noodle soup! Pit: Wow, I like that soup! Ghirahim: So sleep well. Oh, I mean, eat well, of course. (The kids enjoy their soup) Zelda: Mmm, this soup is really good. Robin: Yeah, it's got the same taste like always. (Cut to a turtle named Lakitu, who sniffs the soup and walks into the dining room with a handful of crackers) Lakitu: Ahem! Good evening, Zelda. Hello, children. Elise: Hello, Lakitu. Pit: Hi, Lakitu. Zelda: Oh, good evening, Lakitu. Lakitu: (Sniffing) Mmm! Something smells awfully good. (Chuckles) What is that appetizing smell? Elise: It's chicken noodle de la soupe a la Ghirahim. Zelda: Why don't you join us, Lakitu? Lakitu: Yeah, sure. I mean... Well, I didn't mean to interrupt. But... (Chuckles) But it so happens, that, I have some crackers with me. Robin: Come on, Lakitu. Have some. Lakitu: Oh, boy, thank you. Don't mind if I do. Just a few dunks. (He dips one of his crackers into Robin's soup, and he nibbles the cracker) Lakitu: Mmm. Ooh. Very good. (He eats another cracker after dipping it in the soup) My compliments to the chef. Elise: Mm-mmm! This is really yummy! Lakitu: (Licking a cracker) Mmm. Delicious! (Eats another cracker) Double delicious. Triple delicious. (Eats the last cracker) Quadruple delicious! (Chuckles) This calls for some more crackers. I'll be right back. (Robin takes another sip of his soup, and then he yawns. Lakitu also yawns as he goes to his pantry in his room) Lakitu: (Dazedly) So that's...chicken noodle...de la soupe...a la Ghiraham. (He collapses to the floor and falls asleep) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes